


¿Me llevarás contigo?

by deardeay



Category: Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aceptación, Angst, Distopia, M/M, Never Let Me Go - Freeform, Universo Alterno, haters to lovers, relaciones hetero
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino de Harry S. estaba escrito desde el momento en que fue concebido, sin embargo era un destino en el que no existía el futuro y sencillamente Harry no lo quería. Todo cambia cuando encuentra un libro de una vieja alumna de una escuela ahora inexistente, lo toma como una guía para sobrellevar su destino y al tipo más molesto que Inglaterra conoció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está situada en el universo de la novela "nunca me abandones" de kazuo ishiguro.

Halshaim era un recuerdo, uno de alguien más, pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo. Harry S. Sabía de Halshaim por un libro que había conseguido en los _saldos_ , no era el libro más llamativo que había habido en las mesas, sin embargo las pastas desgastadas y descoloridas le habían llamado la atención, además estaba escrito por una chica: Kathy H. Harry se la pasaba imaginando Halshaim, los pabellones de deportes y los atajos para ocultarse. Le hubiera gustado asistir a ese internado, si es que en verdad existió. en el libro no había ningún dato sobre la autora y sobre la veracidad de la historia.

Un tiempo Harry estuvo preguntando entre sus compañeros si alguien había escuchado sobre Kathy H. —Alguien que escribe así de bien, debería ser conocida por un gran grupo de personas—. Algunos le fruncían el ceño, pero todos lo miraban sin comprender lo que decía. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a los custodios sobre ella, quizá tendría otros libros y al ver que había un alumno interesado los llevarían para los próximos _saldos_. Sin embargo desistió, sus compañeros lo miraban como si fuera una criatura diferente, todo empeoró cuando Louis T. comenzó a burlarse de él.

Louis lo odiaba desde que estaban en la primaria, estaban jugando futbol y Harry terminó en el equipo de Louis porque –como siempre- era el último al que nombraban y era el turno de Louis para elegir. Harry no era bueno para los deportes, todos lo sabían. Y todos le echaron la culpa cuando resultaron perdedores. Louis nunca le volvió a hablar, ni a saludar ni a nada.

Cuando preguntaba por Kathy H, intentó hacerlo lo más lejos posible de Louis y sus amigos. No quería ser el blanco de sus burlas, siempre eran muy crueles con las bromas, pero de alguna manera Louis se enteró y comenzó a decir que Harry estaba loco, —alguien debería hablar con los custodios para decirles que Harry está mal, que tiene problemas mentales. Quizá y hasta lo sacan de Hawthorne, las personas como él no funcionan—. Un grupo de chicos lo escucharon, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con él y otros, en especial Eleanor C, le había dicho que se metiera en sus problemas y dejara a Harry en paz. Louis había salido rabiando del comedor, mirando a todos con odio excepto a Harry, que apenas iba entrando y se enteró de lo ocurrido cuando Niall H. Se lo contó.

Louis le había hecho caso a Eleanor porque ella había sido su novia y según los rumores él no había querido terminar, pero ella no le había dejado otra opción. Harry le agradecía en silencio, esperando que los rumores de su locura no llegaran a los custodios, porque de otra manera no sabría qué hacer, ¿qué les ocurría a las personas como él cuando las sacaban del programa? Eso tampoco nadie lo sabía y Harry no quería ser el primero en descubrirlo.

Antes de salir con destino al edificio donde las clases eran impartidas, Harry volvió a leer la parte donde Kathy H. Hablaba sobre Tommy, su mejor amigo, a quien amó antes de saber lo que era el amor, antes de comprender bien sobre qué trataba su destino. Kathy había sido valiente -de alguna manera- al no hacer nada para estar con Tommy. Ese libro le daba una perspectiva jamás imaginada sobre el amor, y se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a amar alguien de la misma manera en la que Kathy y Tommy se amaron.

—Invité a salir a Selena G. — Niall le comentó de camino a la clase del profesor John. —me dijo que lo pensaría, pero yo creo que me dirá que sí, todas sus amigas tienen novio—. Eso era cierto, desde que Eleanor fue novia de Louis, las chicas de su grupo comenzaron a hablar más con los chicos, a ir a los partidos de futbol, y un tiempo después había un montón de parejas. Y al parecer eso propició que –según los custodios- les hablaran antes sobre sexo.

En los grados mayores de Hawthorne se rumoraba sobre quiénes ya lo habían hecho. Se daba por sentado que Louis y Eleanor habían sido los primeros. Ninguno de ellos había confirmado ni negado nada cuando les preguntaban. A Harry no le importaba, tampoco le interesaba ninguna chica o acostarse con alguna de ellas. En ese aspecto era diferente a los otros chicos.

—Aunque si me dice que sí, no sé a dónde llevarla, Hawthorne no es muy grande y ya todos conocen los lugares geniales para ir con una chica.

—Qué tal los árboles detrás de las canchas de futbol, hay uno que está caído, pueden usarlo para sentarse y platicar—. Harry se arrepintió al instante de haber dado la ubicación de su lugar secreto. Iba ahí siempre que tenía dudas y nadie, salvo el libro de Kathy H, le ayudaban a responderse.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero pues a ver qué dice Selena—. Ninguno volvió a mencionar nada sobre el tema. Llegaron a clase de artes y sacaron su material para trabajar.

En Halshaim había una señora que se llevaba los mejores trabajos para una galería, _la galería_ había sido uno de los mitos favoritos en Halshaim. Unos decían que esa era la manera en la que _los de afuera_ podían ver cada parte del alma del autor. Al final había sido todo mentira. Aunque, Harry esperaba que esa señora, al ver tantos rostros demacrados y tantos corazones rotos, hubiera hecho algo para remediarlo, algo como volver la galería una realidad. Por eso, desde que Harry encontró el libro ponía su mayor esfuerzo en la clase de artes. Había la posibilidad de que necesitara que alguien le diera un vistazo a su alma.

*

Niall se estaba tardando en guardar sus cosas, Harry le había prometido que irían juntos al comedor, al parecer Niall tenía algo importante que decirle, seguramente no quería que nadie escuchara. —¿necesitas ayuda?—irrumpió Harry.

—¡No! —Hizo una pausa —más bien sí, pero no con lo que crees—. Harry esperó a que Niall hablara, pero este no parecía querer hacerlo. Se acariciaba el cabello con nerviosismo y miraba al suelo. —Selena dijo que sí saldría conmigo, pero solo si tú también vas. Al parecer le gustas a Taylor S. —Hizo una pausa, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera muy problemático. —no te lo estaría pidiendo si tuviera otra opción—. Harry sabía que eso era cierto a Niall le gustaba Selena desde la secundaria, siempre que estaba ella se ponía súper nervioso y conseguía un sonrojo que iba desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

Harry sentía que había algo que Niall no le estaba diciendo, esperaba que no tuviera demasiada relevancia. Seguramente tendría que ver con el hecho de que Harry no estaba saliendo con nadie, quizá la gente comenzaba a especular que era diferente. Salir con Taylor evitaría que la gente comenzara a tener ideas raras.

—Está bien, salir una vez con ella no significa que vayamos a ser novios—. Harry elevó los hombros quitándole importancia.

—Gracias.

Habían elegido el jueves para llevar la cita a cabo. Ese día los de curso inferior tendrían un partido de futbol, y como en Hawthorne no pasaban muchas cosas interesantes la mayoría de las personas habían decidido ir a verlo. Tendrían por lo menos una hora y media para andar por los jardines a sus anchas. Harry estaba más nervioso que Niall porque no sabía hablar con las chicas, ¿qué tópicos usarían? ¿música? ¿arte? ¿los profesores? Niall le dijo que no se preocupara, —ella es la interesada, ella va a llevar la conversación—. Harry se tranquilizó pensando en los comentarios extraños que en ocasiones Niall hacía.

Taylor y Selena ya estaban ahí cuando ellos llegaron. Selena tomó a Niall de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los habían dejado solos. Taylor S. Era una chica bonita con caireles rubios que le llegaban hasta los hombros, sus mirada la mayor parte del tiempo era dulce y su sonrisa cordial. Harry esperaba que las cosas fueran lentas, hablar sobre sus custodios favoritos y sobre los libros que más les gustaban, sin embargo Taylor fue directa, le dijo que le gustaba y que entre todos los otros tipos de la clase el era el más amable. Harry respondió diciéndole que el no tenía ganas de tener una novia.

—Podemos sólo tener sexo, Hawthorne está a punto de terminar y no quiero salir y no haberlo hecho nunca—. Era un argumento valido. Harry sabía que ella no era la única que tenía esa preocupación, nadie sabía que les deparaba el destino después de Hawthorne, lo ideal sería estar preparado para todo.

Estaban sentados en una banca frente a la única fuente en todo Hawthorne, Taylor se había encogido un poco por los nervios causados por la respuesta que no llegaba. Taylor era una buena chica, ella nunca se burló de él cuando los demás lo hacían. Podría tener sexo, y así, quizá Harry descubriría qué era eso que impedía que le gustaran las chicas.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hay algunas cosas incomprensibles, intentaré que para el final de la historia no quede ninguna duda. En el capítulo anterior se me pasó mencionar que había contenido hetero, pero eso termina en este capítulo. Espero y les guste :)

Si encontrar un momento y un lugar para masturbarse era complicado, encontrarlos para tener sexo era peor. Harry no fue consciente, hasta entonces, de toda la gente con la que convivía: compartía la habitación con otros cinco chicos, tenía clases con veintitrés y tomaba los alimentos con al menos la mitad de la escuela. Hawthorne no sólo era su escuela, era su hogar. No conocía nada del exterior. Y eso le aterraba. Sin embargo intentaba no darle demasiada importancia en ese momento, había otras cosas que eran primordiales, por ejemplo las miradas que Taylor le dedicaba cada que se cruzaban. No le decía nada, pero Harry sabía que le preguntaba si ya había encontrado el lugar perfecto para su encuentro.

Su habitación estaba descartada porque tenían prohibido cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, y hacerlo en alguna de las salas comunes era sumamente arriesgado porque en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien y verlos. A veces le daban ganas de decirle a sus compañeros que le recomendaran algún lugar para llevar a _su chica_ , aunque dudaba que Taylor se lo perdonaría, ya que hacerlo significaba que los demás se enteraran de lo qué iba a hacer y con quién.

Al final eligieron hacerlo en un salón, en uno de esos días en los que los demás estaban distraídos por algún evento deportivo. Quedaron de verse en el aula que anteriormente había sido para la clase de ciencias, ahora estaba en desuso porque se arruinó a causa de uno de los peores inviernos que vio Hawthorne. Las paredes se había llenado de moho por la humedad y las ventanas tenían grietas por las que se colaba el aire de la calefacción. A pesar de tener algunos años de no usarse, y de que no funcionaba para tomar clases, era perfecta para su propósito.

—Espero que sepas qué hacer porque yo estoy en blanco— Harry no mentía, el sexo no le quitaba el sueño, era el menor de sus problemas. Taylor se rió, no burlándose de él, más bien como si encontrara increíble lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No te preocupes, he escuchado algunas cosas en el dormitorio y le puse atención a la señorita Ana cuando nos explicaba dónde colocar qué—. Había burla en sus palabras, sin embargo eso no aminoró el rubor que estaba en sus mejillas. Taylor llevaba una mochila que Harry no había visto hasta que sacó de ella una manta, la colocó en el piso y se sentó en ella, hizo una seña con la mano para que Harry se acercara.

A pesar de lo que Taylor creía, Harry si había puesto atención a la clase en la que les hablaron de sexo. Las chicas debían estar bien húmedas antes de la penetración, sino sería doloroso y poco placentero. El sexo para las personas como ellos era sólo para placer, ellos no podían reproducirse, era biológicamente imposible, así que les habían dicho –especialmente a los chicos- que se preocuparan por su pareja si querían que fuera algo bueno.

Harry hizo de todo para que Taylor la pasara bien, para que lubricara correctamente y fuera sumamente placentero. Se tomó un segundo para observarla, tenía un sonrojo que seguramente se vería igual de bien en cualquier persona, su pecho era pequeño, firme y la verdad no le daban ganas de tocarlo; su vientre era plano con la respiración marcada por lo agitada que estaba. No le gustaba lo que veía. Taylor no era la persona correcta para él, por eso cuando se abrió la puerta del aula en lugar de sentirse aterrado se sintió agradecido. Sus emociones cambiaron radicalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que los había interrumpido era ni más ni menos que Louis T.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, Louis no cerró la puerta ni se fue de inmediato, lo miraba retándolo a que lo obligara a irse. Harry no se levantó ni le dijo nada, sólo lo miró. Se sentía tan aturdido que no podía pensar correctamente. Ahí estaba, con una de las chicas más bonitas de Hawthorne lista para ser penetrada y él prefería mirar al tipo más estúpido del colegio.

—¡Qué esperas para irte! —. Fue Taylor la que gritó, sacándolos de su estupefacción. Louis paseó su mirada por el resto de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. El momento podría darse por muerto, pero eso no era lo que Taylor quería, tomó a Harry de la nuca para acercarlo a su rostro, le dio un beso rudo, desesperado. A como diera lugar terminarían lo que habían empezado.

*

Harry intentaba que su vida siguiera normal, iba a las clases, tomaba notas, platicaba con Niall y otros chicos de su grupo; intentaba ignorar a Louis como siempre, pero no era tan sencillo, Louis lo odiaba, Louis siempre lo molestaba por cualquier cosa y el que lo hubiera visto cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo no era cualquier cosa. Claramente estaba esperando el momento indicado para convertirlo en el blanco de sus bromas. Taylor le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso —Louis no es así—.

—Claro, como no está intentando hacerte la vida imposible todo el tiempo.

—Esas eran cosas de niños, y esto ya no lo es. Verás que no dirá nada—. Taylor lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño al que hay que explicarle las cosas con manzanas. Por eso –y otras cosas más- la había agregado a la lista de personas para ignorar.

No tenía ganas de verla ni de hablarle. Había perdido su virginidad con ella. Se había acostado con una chica y en lugar de sentirse el amo del mundo, se sentía miserable. Se sintió incorrecto y seguramente pudo tener y mantener una erección porque si no lo hacía sería peor para él. Taylor nunca podría ponerlo duro. Su vida no estaba siendo normal.

Estuvo ignorándola por un par de semanas, después ya no fue necesario porque Taylor comenzó a salir con un chico del curso inferior. Ella misma se lo dijo, le agradeció por haber sido tan lindo cuando se acostaron, pero él no era la persona indicada para ella, además pronto tendrían que irse de Hawthorne y no quería irse con asuntos pendientes con nadie. —Un día serás feliz, ya verás—. Harry no entendía a qué iba eso, no le dijo nada y se alejó para buscar a Niall.

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, los chicos de su clase estaban en un círculo riéndose a carcajadas. Harry temió por un segundo que Louis hubiera hablado de más.

—¡Harry! ¡El buen Harry! Acércate, estamos recordando aquella vez que gracias a ti pudimos ganarle a Louis en el futbol—. Algunos soltaron carcajadas, otros se reían más tranquilamente y Louis tenía el ceño fruncido. Niall le hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera a sentarse a su lado. Estaba rojo por la risa. Seguramente llevaban un buen rato haciendo eso.

—Eso no fue nada— gritó Jeff P. —Recuerdan aquella vez en ciencias que Chad retó a Peter a que le diera un trago a las vísceras de su rana—. Las risas volvieron a hacerlo y está vez Harry los acompañó, olvidando que Louis podría decir en cualquier momento su secreto.

Peter se había puesto de color verde, todos lo tenían como un héroe hasta que vomito, fue el vomito más asqueroso y oloroso que Hawthorne hubiera visto. Estuvo dos semanas en la enfermería, en esos días sólo se hablaba sobre él y sobre sus posibilidades de ya no regresar. Las personas enfermas no funcionaban. La situación desencadenó una serie de rumores, había uno en especial que los atemorizaba, al parecer una chica había tenido una infección en el estómago, a pesar de recibir atención medica constante, no se podía aliviar. Hasta la habían puesto en cuarentena para que no contagiara a nadie, los días pasaban y ella no mejoraba nada, así que la mataron.

Temían que a Peter le fuera a pasar lo mismo. El día que regresó de la enfermería algunos creyeron que era un fantasma, ya lo daban por muerto. Después en clase les explicaron que fue mejor para él y para todos haber pasado ese tiempo en la enfermería y no en los dormitorios, además les explicaron que en el programa no mataban a nadie, ni aunque tuviera una enfermedad altamente peligrosa y estuviera poniendo la salud de todos los demás en riesgo. Era una de esas anécdotas que nunca olvidaría.

*

En Hawthorne –a diferencia de Halshaim- no tenían que hacer un trabajo para el fin de cursos, más bien dejaron de darles clases a los del último grado, con el fin de que hicieran su equipaje y se fueran desacostumbrando al modo de vida de un Hawthorne. Su vida sería distinta en el momento en el que tomaran el autobús que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, a su destino. Ellos habían sido creados con un único fin, el cual cada día estaba más cerca.

Algunos todavía ponían cara de interrogación cuando les recordaban su destino. Había estado en su mente desde que eran unos niños y aún así les era imposible ubicarlo. Harry era uno de ellos. Los modos de vida que leyó en los libros no se parecían en casi nada al de ellos. Para empezar no tenían padres, sabían que fueron concebidos por personas que apoyaban el programa, eran un experimento. Las personas del exterior tenían miedo de ellos a pesar de no ser conscientes sobre si alguna vez habían visto a uno.

Antes de la última clase les dieron opciones para que eligieran a donde irían después de Hawthorne. Harry estaba seguro de querer irse a los cottages, igual que Kathy H. Lo hizo en su momento. Sin embargo no sabía de nadie más que fuera a ir a los cottages. La mayor parte de su grupo se iría a las granjas, Niall entre ellos. Harry estaba dividido entre estar sólo siguiendo los pasos de Kathy H, o estar con Niall encontrando la manera de conseguir lo que Kathy no pudo.

Al final decidió ir a las granjas. La gente nueva le daba un poco de miedo, y seguramente sería más fácil adaptarse a la nueva vida estando cerca de algo ya conocido, en este caso Niall.

Los últimos días en Hawthorne estuvieron extremadamente melancólicos. No dejaba de llover y nadie parecía estar listo para despedirse. Harry revisó que no se le quedara nada, en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué cosas podrían faltarle y si no podía recordar ninguna seguramente no era nada importante. Lo que dejaba a propósito era una parte de él, no era nada físico, más bien esperaba que cuando alguien encontrara su lugar secreto detrás de las canchas de futbol sintiera las dudas y el desconcierto que el sentía cada que iba ahí. También dejaba el recuerdo de las veces en que se burlaron de él, sobretodo dejaba a Louis T. Era hora de partir.

*

Algo había pasado, no en Hawthorne ni en ningún otro lugar cerca. Algo había pasado en el programa. Nadie se los dijo, ningún rumor había corrido, era un simple presentimiento. En lugar de llevarlos en autobús –como les habían dicho que sería-, los llevaban en auto. Harry se atrevió a preguntarle al chofer si todo estaba bien, le respondió con una sonrisa que podría ser sincera y a la vez no: —Claro que sí, muchacho, todo está en orden—. Harry no volvió a preguntar.

En el auto iban Niall, Chad, Lucia, Stella y él. El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora y media. Cuando llegaron el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Mientras esperaban que el chofer abriera la cajuela y les diera su equipaje, Harry se quedó prendado de la vista: estaban en medio del campo, a lo lejos se veía una casa de ladrillo, rodeada de muchas flores. Nunca había visto nada tan verde, hasta el aire se sentía distinto. Esta era su nueva vida.

Cuando entraron a la casa, había personas que los estaban esperando con la comida lista. Entre esas personas estaba Louis T. Harry se quedó pasmado al verlo. Al parecer no se iba a deshacer de él en un buen tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry no tenía idea de cómo sería vivir en las granjas. Él se había imaginado viviendo en los cottages. Y la realidad no tenía nada que ver con la imaginación. Las cosas no eran malas, de hecho eran muy buenas: convivía con menos personas, compartía habitación Niall, cuando les repartieron las tareas que realizarían a él le tocó cocinar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero con la ayuda de Lila -la única chica que vivía ahí antes de que ellos llegaran-, todo fue fácil y sencillo. Un par de semanas después era casi un experto.

Todos le agradecían la comida, incluso en una ocasión Chad le dijo que por su comida valía la pena vivir. Hubo muchas carcajadas después, quitándole importancia a sus palabras. Louis no se rió y Harry tampoco. Otra duda se había instalado en su cabeza.

La vida ahí era muy tranquila, las semanas pasaban y ningún evento importante se presentaba. Era aburrido. Eran once personas en total, cinco que ya vivían ahí y que parecía que tenían problemas internos, nunca estaban juntos, salvo para la hora de la comida, no platicaban de nada y parecían siempre molestos. Harry creí que el drama sería diferente al de Hawthorne, pero no, era el mismo. Todo comenzó cuando Lila y Henry terminaron su relación. Harry no sabía los detalles, sin embargo la convivencia entre Henry, Lila y Charles era forzada. A Harry ellos no le interesaban, era un típico triangulo amoroso sin resolver.

Quienes le llamaban la atención eran los otros dos: Liam y Zayn. Siempre estaban juntos, dormían juntos y se miraban de la misma manera en la que Niall miraba a Selena. Harry quería saber si eran pareja, sin embargo nunca estaba a solas con ellos para preguntarles. Eran los chicos más geniales que había conocido, no sólo porque fueran homosexuales sino porque eran diferentes. Liam estaba bronceado y sus músculos eran más grandes que los de cualquier otra persona que Harry hubiera visto, en Hawthorne nadie conseguía esa apariencia. Zayn estaba súper delgadito, con el cabello irregular, además tenía un arete en una oreja. En Hawthorne nadie llevaba los oídos horadados, ni siquiera las custodias o las chicas, mucho menos los chicos. Harry podría pasarse horas mirándolo, era genial.

*

Niall comenzó a actuar extraño, siempre tenía en su rostro esa expresión de quererle preguntar algo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Si Niall no decía nada, Harry tenía que preguntar.

—Na-nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás extraño.

—EstoysaliendoconStella—. Harry a penas fue capaz de entender lo que dijo.

Harry no recordaba haber hablado con Stella en Hawthorne, tampoco recordaba si ella se burlaba de él junto con los demás. Ahora que vivían en las granjas, tampoco hablaba nunca con ella, pero se notaba que era amable.

—Pues felicidades—. Niall nunca le contó qué fue de su antigua relación con Selena. Probablemente nada salió como esperaba.

—Stella quiere… bueno los dos queremos tener sexo, y queríamos saber si podrías intercambiar habitación con ella un día. No tendría que ser siempre, yo también podría cambiar con Louis, bueno si ustedes aceptan.

El día que llegaron a las granjas Lila repartió las dos habitaciones y media que quedaban. Chad y Lucia pidieron dormir juntos, ellos fueron de las primeras parejas que se formaron en Hawthorne. Harry pidió que le tocara con Niall, así que al final Stella tuvo que dormir en la misma habitación que Louis. No pareció molesta, de hecho dijo que sería genial descubrir cuál era el misterio de los chicos.

Harry odiaba a Louis, pero Niall era su amigo. Louis no se atrevería a matarlo o hacerle una broma pesada. Harry era quien lo alimentaba. Seguramente sería una noche súper incomoda, pero nada más.

—Está bien—, había un temblor de nervios en su voz. —Sólo que no sea muy seguido, no quiero tener que compartir habitación con Louis todos los días.

—Gracias, Harry—. Niall apagó la lámpara de mesita de noche y se giró para dormir. Harry intentó dormirse, pero no podía dejar de recordar la vez que se acostó con Taylor y cómo sería si en lugar de acostarse con una chica, lo hiciera con un hombre.

No era un ente extraño que no pudiera sentir atracción por nadie, simplemente no la sentía por las mujeres.

*

La noche especial de Niall llegó más pronto de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. No sabía si quería estar en la habitación cuando Louis llegara, aunque llegar cuando él ya estuviera ahí sería igual de incomodo. Terminó de limpiar la cocina y subió a su habitación con pasos lentos. Le hubiera gustado encontrarse a Lila en las escaleras, o mejor aún a Zayn y quedarse hablando hasta la madrugada, así cuando llegara a su habitación Louis ya estaría dormido.

No se encontró a nadie. Hasta el murmullo, que siempre había en la sala gracias a la televisión o al radio, ese día no estaba.

Su habitación estaba hasta el final del pasillo, unas carcajadas se escuchaban a través de la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta. Harry no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, incluso se sentía más nervioso que aquella vez cuando se acostó con Taylor.

—Harry, te estábamos esperando—. Harry no entendía para qué, de todos modos le sonrió a Stella. En sus ojos había un brillo distinto, era el mismo que estaba en los ojos de Niall y no era eso lo único que compartían en apariencia, ambos lucían sonrojados y nerviosos.

—No lo hagan en mi cama, por favor— Louis iba saliendo del baño con su pijama puesta.

—Claro que no, no has cambiado tus sabanas desde que llegamos—. Stella hizo una cara de asco. Harry evitó su mirada y Niall también. Ninguno de ellos se había preocupado por algo tan simple como cambiar las sabanas.

—¿Nos vamos ya?— Niall le preguntó. Harry no sabía mucho sobre lenguaje no verbal, pero era obvio lo que Niall estaba diciendo: Sexo, sexo, sexo.

Stella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. —Hasta mañana chicos, descansen.

—diviértanse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Harry no supo qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Estaba en la misma habitación que Louis, Louis no era otro más que el tipo que lo molestaba en la escuela, le hacía bromas, lo dejaba en ridículo. Lo odiaba.

Aunque Harry tenía que aceptar que desde que habían llegado a la granja Louis lo ignoraba, no lo miraba, no le hablaba y lo más importante: no se burlaba de él. Ya no sabía cómo tratarlo.

Podría quedarse parado en el centro de la habitación pareciendo un estúpido. O podría caminar hasta su clóset y sacar su pijama. Tenía que decidir pronto, la mirada de Louis cada vez pesaba más. La segunda opción era la correcta, y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando iba entrando al baño escuchó a Louis que le hablaba.

—¿En cuál cama voy a dormir?

—Pensé que Niall te lo había dicho, en la cama de la izquierda—. Esa fue la primera conversación que tuvieron en diez años.

*

La mañana siguiente no fue extraña, cuando Harry salió de la habitación para ir a preparar el desayuno, Louis todavía no se despertaba. De hecho, Louis fue el último en bajar a desayunar. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas. Su sonrojo fue mayor cuando se percató de que se habían terminado los panqueques. Harry se disculpó y se ofreció a prepararle huevos con tocino. Louis aceptó porque tenía hambre y no tenía idea siquiera de cómo se prendía la estufa.

Mientras Louis desayunaba los demás se fueron retirando para ir a realizar sus tareas del día. Al darse cuenta de que otra vez era solo ellos dos, Louis se encogió en su silla y no levantó la mirada de su plato para nada.

Eso era extraño, Louis era extraño. Harry quería decirle que se relajara, quería preguntarle si había dormido bien, si el desayuno le había gustado. Pero no valía la pena, Louis se sentía incomodo en la presencia de Harry y viceversa.

—Cuando termines deja tu plato en el fregadero— Harry quería usar una voz dura, pero en su lugar le salió un susurro nervioso. Dejó en la barra el limpiador que traía en las manos y se retiró con rumbo a su habitación. Tenía un par de horas antes de que fuera hora de preparar la comida, así que se puso a continuar con un libro que tenía pendiente.

No había mucho tiempo cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta. Harry extrañado se levantó a abrir. Era Louis.

—¿Se te olvidó algo?

—Quería agradecerte por el almuerzo—. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Harry también lo estaría si estuviera en su posición.

—Ya lo habías hecho.

—Lo sé—. Pasó su mano por su cabello, dejándolo despeinado. Harry tuvo ganas de ponerlo en su lugar. —También quería disculparme, por Hawthorne—. Curiosa elección de palabras, Harry hubiera querido que le dijera “por todo lo que te hice”. —Aquí nada de eso tiene sentido.

—Sin rencores—. Harry intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro, en lugar de eso puso una mueca. Louis se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry se quedó contemplando en espacio vacío frente a la puerta.

Esa noche, con las luces apagadas, sin ruido, con la respiración de Niall como única compañía, Harry concluyó que quizá él y Louis nunca se odiaron de verdad, quizá sólo decían hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba que este capítulo fuera más largo, pero casi acabo de volver a la escuela y desde el día uno tuve cantidades industriales de tarea. Lo dejé a la mitad porque ya tenía buen tiempo sin actualizar. Espero no tardarme tanto para volver a actualizar.   
> Nadie me está corrigiendo esta historia, así que si ven algún error, díganme. :)


End file.
